Justice League: Dark Beginnings Part 1
by tngolfplayer
Summary: This story takes place in the movie continuity, approximately 1 year after the Dark knight rises, and 1 week after the end of the Man of Steel.
1. Chapter 1

Paris France: June 4th, 2013

Bruce was reclining in his chair in Paris, a grim smile on his face. On the tv, every talk show host was debating the merits and the horrors that have arisen because of two costumed "hero's". The occupation and near destruction of Gotham, the destruction in Metropolis, the existence of a person so powerful he could fly, destroy buildings by clapping his hands, and was apparently not even of this world.

Luckily, his computer virus had acted quickly, erasing all mentions of Bruce Wayne to the Batman. Even though he was considered dead, he had substantial money put aside in various accounts under various identities. Pausing the tv on an image of Superman, he gazed thoughtfully at the screen. The man looked human enough, but was the most powerful individual he had ever seen. Browsing through web forums, social media and news reports, Bruce tried to form an opinion of this "man of steel" that was as accurate as possible.

Rising from the chair, he began his morning workout, testing his rehabilitated knees. The expense of the surgery was phenomenal, but he was now in the best shape of his life, requiring no braces or assistance in moving.

His cell phone rang and with a smile, he answered it. "Hello Selena." "Bruce, we need to talk" she replied. Her voice was strained, not like her at all. "Go ahead, what's wrong?" questioned Bruce.

"Are you still in Paris?" she asked. "Of course, I told you I would contact you before I left. Selena, what's going on?"

"Its..its Batman Bruce. He was on the news last night fighting a mutated lizard creature. He put the creature in intensive care."

Bruce sat down, the phone held limply in his hand. Shock, then anger coursed through his veins. Only one person would have been brazen enough to wear the costume and take the name. Only one person who had the ability to do so. Blake. The rookie cop who wanted to make a difference.

"Bruce? Bruce!" Selena shouted. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I am returning to Gotham. As Bruce Wayne."

"But how, Bruce Wayne is dead" Selena proclaimed.

"Even the dead can get a clean slate" Bruce replied, hanging up the phone.

He would need help with this one. Too many people knew he was Batman in Gotham. His virus kept online and media clean of this information, but Commissioner Gordon knew, as did probably a few of his closest friends.

Pausing, he looked at his phone, then dialed a number. "Zatana, I need a favor" Bruce spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Metropolis: June 5th, 2013

Clark adjusted his tie nervously. Meeting with Lex Luthor, the billionaire was going to be an interesting assignment. Rumors of the man's corruption was all over the internet, but Lex himself seemed to stay pretty clean.

"Mr. Kent? Mr. Luthor will see you now." Spoke his assistant at a huge oak desk. Nodding his head at her, he walked into the massive windowed office of one of the richest people on the planet.

Lex was sitting at his table, in a suit that cost more than most people would make in a life time. Polished bald head, narrow shoulders, narrow waist he appeared to be a fit professional business man.

"Mr. Kent, thank you for accepting my invitation for this meeting." "After the wonderful article you wrote on this, Superman, I wanted to get your opinion on things". Lex said.

"Of course Mr. Luthor, I am pleased to be here."

"Mr. Kent, the world itself has changed overnight. The appearance of this so called Superman has changed the game, unleveled the playing field if you will." Lex began. "Previously there was just a vigilante in a bat suit beating up normal humans. But even he seemed to attract the more ruthless people."

"Are you speaking of the Batman? I thought he was dead, nobody has seen him since he flew the bomb away over the harbor". Clark replied.

"His death was premature. Last night he was captured on camera brutally beating a mutated lizard creature." "In fact, he was more brutal than any other time I saw footage of him, he may not be the original. "Lex mused. "Regardless there are now two confirmed "heroes" on this planet. How long before people with less than savory intentions arise and cause even more chaos? This Superman is an alien, and he fought an alien and destroyed a large chunk of the city. What if more aliens show up now? What if these costumed maniacs decide to take over? What chance do mere mortals have against powers like that?"

"Are you asking a question, or making a point Lex? From my interview with Superman, he has a strict code of honor he adheres too, and only wishes to protect those who can't protect themselves." Clark replied.

"Words Mr. Kent. Merely words." Lex said while waving his hand in the air. "The Batman, while he did save a city, is a vigilante. One with an enormous bankroll I might add."

"Are you admitting to being the Batman?" Clark asked? Because after the death of Bruce Wayne and your acquisition of some of his properties, that puts you at the top of the wealth index."

"My dear boy, why would I engage in fist a cuffs with low life scum? I would merely poison them if I wanted them gone." Lex laughed. "But thank you for the good laugh, and your insights into this Superman. Now if you will excuse me, I have business matters to attend to."

Clark rose from his chair, nodded and briefly shook Lex's hand, then walked out the door.

Once Clark had left, Lex pulled up his computer and looked at the data he had captured from Clark. Body temperature normal, breathing normal, no toxins of any sort, oxygen consumption normal. Body density abnormal. Lex frowned, then smiled with satisfaction. The only way a human reported could have gotten the information on Superman that fast was if he was Superman. His suspicions were correct. Clark was the alien.

Leaning back in his chair, fingers steepled, brow furrowed in thought he pondered his options. He had been fairly sure Bruce Wayne had been the Batman, but Wayne was dead, and Batman wasn't. Superman though was the more immediate concern. Briefly he typed out an email, then sat back to patiently await the reply.

As Clark was leaving the building, he was deep in thought. This Batman was a danger, and he needed to meet with him immediately, find out what was going on, and most importantly, who he was. His phone rang, startling him. "Clark, you need to get to Gotham immediately. Bruce Wayne has returned from the dead and will be giving a speech the 7th. Get me an interview that surpasses your report on Superman."

"Of course Perry, I'll get right on it." Smiling he pondered the luck that came his way this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Gotham City: June 7th, 2013

Bruce walked down the stairs of Wayne enterprises, a beautiful dark haired woman at his side. "Are you sure this will work?" Bruce whispered. "Of Course it will, I had my father check it out, and he will be supporting me from his home." The lady replied. Bruce nodded and stepped up to the podium.

Immediately the flashing of hundreds of cameras went off, momentarily blinding Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, we thought you were dead!"

"Mr. Wayne where have you been, how did your company's fortune return?"

"Mr. Wayne, don't you find it odd that you have shown up mere days after the Batman?" asked one reporter, silencing the crowd.

Bruce managed to keep his cool as he eyed the reporter in the front row, in a blue suit with glasses. Something looked familiar about him. With a pinch on a button inside the sleeve of his suit, a micro camera zoomed in and began to photograph the reporter.

"Batman? I am much too lazy to be somebody who spends all their time in a suit. Besides, I keep my evenings much more, exciting" he replied, squeezing the dark haired lady beside him. Zatana smiled and moved into his arms, but her eyes were flashing with humor.

"I am sure everybody wishes to know where I have been, how my finances have been restored, so I will take a few moments for an explanation, then a couple of questions. Serious questions though" he said, while smirking at the reporter in blue.

"During the beginning of Banes takeover of Gotham, I was captured by Talia. I was too valuable an asset to leave alive, and she knew any in depth investigation of the stock sell would prove it was not me who authorized the transactions. She wished to utilize my connections and wealth to add to her empire, enabling more tragedies like those that struck Gotham. I was the prisoner of her sect for over 6 months, until a freak blizzard struck their compound. I was able to escape in the confusion and return to a small town. From there I phoned Alfred, who was quite surprised to hear from me. He personally came and picked me up. From there I spent another 4 months in rehab repairing the damage to my body."

Bruce paused and looked around. Commisioner Gordon was standing to the side, his arms crossed and glaring at Bruce like he had a few extra questions. Zatana had turned her head and was mumbling softly behind Bruces back. Oddly enough the reporter in the front was focused on her, almost as if he could hear her. Bruce felt the energies growing at his back as the mystical power she possessed grew in strength.

"The body Alfred turned over to the police as me, was an agent of Talia's, surgically altered to look like me, including a complete set of teeth implanted into his head matching my dental patterns, and skin grafts on the hand that were good enough to fool an examiner, once the hands had been burnt almost beyond recognition." Bruce continued. He felt Zatana sigh as the power left her, and glanced at Gordon, whose imposing stare was replaced with one of almost fatherly affection. The reporter was staring wide eyed at Zatana and Bruce.

Clark was listening to Bruce speak, when his hearing detected a female voice speaking ever so softly. He focused his hearing on the woman beside Bruce and realized she was the one speaking, but that the words made no sense. A microsecond later his brain began processing the information, she was speaking backwards! He began an instant translation of what she was saying, all the while preparing his mind against any attack. "Render from the mind of all, Bruce Wayne's mighty fall. Back from the dead his story is true, never more nothing to do. To those who know his secret name, remember it was just a silly game. Bruce is not batman nor batman him, never question ever again!" She spoke. Clark's eyes widened, not only was his hunch correct and Bruce Wayne was the Batman, he was using a witch to erase this knowledge from anybody's head that knew it. His brow furrowed in anger. So that was the kind of person he was. Nothing more than a thug in a costume, determined to get his jollies from beating up people.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty miles away, in the bat cave, John Blake was watching the newscast, growing more furious every moment. How dare Bruce come back from the dead? If he thought he was getting the cape back he was mistaken. Blake began furiously moving back and forth, his anger growing more and more intense. Then, at the peak of his anger, as always, the voice came back.

"Blake, he is not the true Batman. He is not the one who can do what needs to be done for the city, only you can only you can."

"I know!" screamed Blake. Always close to the edge, the smile he had shown the world to hide the anger and pain gone. "I know!" he howled in madness.

"You should also know the witch beside him is magically manipulating the minds of everybody watching this and reading this. Here, on the burial site of the ancient ones, our magic's protected you. But she must be the next to die. The first of many" they whispered as they faded away.

"Yes, they must all die for what is going on. The corruption, making orphans out of children must end. He never could. I must." He growled. Returning the Bat Suit, he began making some more modifications which would allow him to fulfill his destiny and clean this city of the scum that never seem to leave.

Back in Gotham, Bruce was answering questions politely, normal questions, as everybody accepted the official story. Waving one last time he and Zatana left the podium and went to the car where Alfred was waiting. Climbing into the back seat they found another slender dark haired woman who literally oozed sexual tension.

"Any problems with the charm I gave the three of you? Zatana asked. "None" replied Lucias and Alfred.

"It clashed with everything I had to wear" Selena purred. "I almost wore nothing at all, but I would have positively died if it caused our older friends a heart attack."

Bruce rolled his eyes and motioned for Alfred to go on. Time to rest, then tonight, he hunts.

Clark watched them leave, his vision and hearing picking up on what was said. Two women, Bruce, and two other older gentlemen he didn't know. Grimacing he decided he needed to make a formal request for an interview with Mr. Wayne. Private. Remote. Away from other people in case the Batman was really as crazy as they say.

Later that evening, as darkness was falling, Blake put on the suit and proceeded to get in the car. Say what you would about Wayne he thought, but the man had taste in cars. Accelerating towards Gotham, he pulled up a tracking radar that would show him the way to tonight's…fun. A druggie was going to lead him to his dealer, then after some persuasion, he would be hopefully finishing off a drug ring he had been working on. He smiled a wolfish smile at the thought of trying out some of his new toys.

Bruce say in his penthouse alone, analyzing the reporter who disturbed him so much. Running a software facial recognition software he developed he watched as possible matches were found and either put to the side, or discarded. He knew the reporters name now, a Clark Kent, from metropolis. He authored the big story on Superman that was quite detailed. On a hunch, Bruce pulled up the best possible picture of Superman he could find, and ran it through the software. It returned a 75% match. Frowning, he punched a few buttons, removing Clark's glasses and the probability went up to 99%. Sitting back he pondered what this meant. It was no coincidence he was here, especially after Batman had made a violent appearance recently. He stood and went over to the hidden closet, palmed the panel, and opened the door. Behind the door was one of the latest Bat suits he made, right before his retirement. For the next couple of minutes he made a few modifications he thought may help him, then for the first time in over a year, he put the suit back on. The thrill of the suit was incredible. The feeling that somehow, he was home, and was who he was born to be flowed through him. Killing the penthouse lights, he stepped out onto the balcony, then out into nothing, free falling.


	5. Chapter 5

Superman was hovering a mile away from Wayne's penthouse, watching him closely. He observed him putting on the Bat suit, and noticed immediately the change in the way he held himself and moved. Supreme confidence, power, purpose. He watched as he stepped off the balcony, and before he could move to catch him, he watched in amazement as a cord shot out of his hand and he swung away to another building. He moved forward to follow him when he heard screams a few blocks away. He turned and flew to the location and saw a different looking Batman standing over a bleeding, injured, person.

Blake/Batman finally found his junkie. As luck would have it, he was at his dealers at the moment. He left the car and fired a cable up, swinging into the shadows on the side of the alley. Fully armored, his new suit was a bit heavy then the original, but with some of his new arsenal, he was prepared for anything. Crouched in the shadows he watched as the druggie left and the dealer turned to walk away. Leaping from the fire escape, he landed on the back of the dealer, both knees firmly in his spine. He heard a satisfying crunch and heard the dealer yell out in pain. Rolling the dealer over, ignoring the fact his legs were limp and non-moving, he grabbed the dealer by the throat and lifted him up, slamming him into the wall. "Where's Black Mask?" he growled out. The dealer was barely responsive, barely whimpering when Blake slammed him into the wall again, hearing the crack of his skull this time.

"I'm not asking again scum!" Blake roared, as this time micro needles from his gloves pierced the dealers skin, and sparks of electricity shot out into the dealer.

"Enough" spoke a voice, above and behind Blake. Blake turned slowly and faced the alien from the news, hovering behind him, a scowl on his face, arms folded. "Give yourself up, and it will go easier for you." Superman said.

Blake blinked his eye, pulling up a display in his helmet doing a quick analysis of the alien. "Why would you stop me, do you want scum like this on the street, killing people, killing kids?" Blake asked. Trying to delay Superman with conversation, Blake was using micro-pressure points in his gloves and eye motions to arm and prepare his surprises.

Superman was disgusted. He never thought Wayne was a killer. Looking closely with x-ray vision, he tried to look at his face, into his eyes, and was brought up short. Wayne's helmet was sheathed in a thin layer of an iron polymer. In fact, his whole costume was. How could he know about that? Was he really that smart?

"Of course not, but you catch one, turn him in, then move to the next. You aren't a judge, jury and executioner Wayne."

Blake let out a short maniacal laugh. "You think I am that pathetic Wayne? He was weak, he was pathetic, and he couldn't make the hard choices needed for this line of work." Inside his helmet, his lights flashed green. Good, let's see what this alien is made of Blake thought to himself.

Crouching down twin Tasers appeared on his shoulder and launched themselves towards Superman. In shock he watched as they bounced off his chest, never getting a chance to embed in his skin. Superman sighed and blurred down to Blake, crushing the launchers in his hands, then picking Blake up by his throat. "Didn't do your homework did you Batman?" Superman asked. Losing oxygen Blake pressed another button in his glove that turned on millions of high powered LED's woven into the suit. Superman dropped Blake as he blinked in surprise. Did he just blow himself up? Blinking rapidly he began looking around when a rising high pitched screech went off beside both his ears, and Blake was bouncing away again, this time throwing putty at him. The sound was increasing to the painful level when the putty exploded. Not exactly hurting him, but with the noise, causing him to stagger to the ground. He heard Blake's voice weaving in between the modulation of the screeching.

"I did do my research. Superman, I assumed super senses as well. You might be wondering why my suit is all in lead? I found an unique rock the other day, unlike any I had ever seen. It was green and glowing, and giving off radiation. I also found I could channel the radiation into a focused beam, that would poison and burn anything. I was planning on using it on Black Mask, a body part at a time, but now is a good time to field test it."

Superman was listening but not overly worried. He could fly into space, into the very sun. Radiation wouldn't bother him, but this screeching was getting annoying. He couldn't focus his senses enough to locate it either.

A green beam of misty light exploded from Blake's glove, hitting Superman in the back. Superman began to feel sick, then weak, and wondered what was going on. He had never felt like this before. Staggering to his knees he turned around to look at Blake and his vision blurred and he fell back to the ground.

Blake was watching Superman and had a realization, he had just found out Superman was sensitive to radiation. He could sell this information to the government, get the money he needed to continue his fight. He knew they must be worried about the alien. He walked over to Superman, kicked him a couple times, and then left the alley. Leaving behind a dead drug dealer, and a wounded man of steel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gotham City, June 8****th****, 2013 1am**.

Bruce/Batman saw two bodies lying in the alley and was swinging in for a closer look. One of the bodies was unknown, but the other was Superman. Landing on the ground he approached the dealer first, feeling for a pulse, and found none. Dead. He briefly examined him and found his skull crushed, hand marks around his throat, and small punctures in his neck with burn marks on them. Shaking his head, he turned and walked towards Superman. He was in rough shape it appeared. Bruce was confused, he knew of nothing in Gotham that could bring down Superman like this. Looking closer he saw above each ear small speakers, and grimaced. Peeling them off him, he then crushed them between his fingers. Blake. Somehow Blake had done this. He began assuming Superman saw Blake killing the dealer and intervened. Somehow Blake had beat the man of steel. Supersonics was one of the ideas Bruce had to slow him down, but it shouldn't have incapacitated him. A small beeping from his belt alerted him to his Geiger counter. Low level radiation. Odd that an alien was sensitive to radiation. He heard he could fly in space. Pulling out another device he took several air samples, verified they had trace amounts of radiation in them and put it away in a lead lined pocket. He would analyze this later. For the moment he needed to alert the authorities to the body, and move Superman. He pushed another button calling Alfred, and moved Superman to his shoulders. Grunting under the weight he settled himself and placed a time delay flare beside the corpse. He moved to the shadows and waited for Alfred to bring the car around.

**Gotham City, June 8****th****, 2013 10am**

Superman awoke in a sun filled room, by the window. He was feeling a bit weak but better. He was still confused as to what caused this effect on him. Laying there, gathering himself, he heard breathing in the room with him.

"Feeling better are we." A gruff, gravelly voice spoke. Even though it was changed, it was also identifiable as Wayne. Two Batman's? That made no sense. Sitting up, Superman turned and looked, towards the voice. Bruce Wayne was sitting at the table looking intently at him. "I assume you did some generous thing and brought me somewhere safe to heal." Superman asked, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Bruce looked at and said quietly, "Not at all, if you would have remained there, the police would have found you and locked you up for murder. I have personal business to attend to in Gotham and would prefer you be gone as soon as possible. If giving you a few hours of sleep accomplishes that, then yes, I did a good deed."

Superman stood up and looked at Bruce. "I suppose you want to know what happened, don't you." Bruce looked over at him and casually mentioned, "It wouldn't hurt to hear the details, but the overall picture I got. You tried to stop Batman from killing a drug dealer, and he beat you down with radiation." Superman looked a bit shocked, then nodded his head. "Guess you really are a detective." Pausing for a moment he looked up at Bruce. "Please tell me you aren't a murderer. Or that it wasn't really you in the suit acting crazy."

"No." Bruce replied. "I don't kill. I am not the jury or executioner. I am the trash pickup only." Pausing Bruce looked thoughtful. "I do know who was masquerading as Batman last night though.

Superman shook his head twice, almost in humor. "Once again I stand corrected." A thought occurred to him. "How did this Batman know you were Batman before him? This was well after your witch friend did her hocus pocus."

"She's not a witch, she is a magician," Bruce replied off handedly. "It must be the location of the Batcave. Thousands of years ago a shamanistic clan settled, lived, and died in the general area. The Batcave was a holy place to them. If he was in there, then the mystic energies probably shielded his mind."

Bruce stood up and faced Superman. "Any more questions? I am disappointed you didn't ask the most obvious." Superman paused, looked up and asked "What did he hit me with. He said radiation, but I have never had radiation affect me before."

Bruce walked over to his computer, punched a couple buttons and pulled up a presentation on the wall. "Based on the air samples I collected, it's a new type I have never seen before. How Blake came into contact with it, I have no idea. I doubt he knew it would work specifically on you, he probably was just happy to have a form of radiation to play with." Bruce paused, then turned and looked at Superman. "Unless, somebody knew about this particular radiation and left the rock where he would find it. I don't believe in chance."

"Well, however it happened, I need to get it back and destroy it" Superman said. "I assume you know where he is don't you?" Superman asked. "As a matter of fact, I do. There is only place he could be." Bruce replied.

"Tell me where, I am bringing him in" Superman declared. "No" replied Bruce simply.

"No?" Superman questioned.

"Correct. I know there is nothing wrong with your hearing. I am going to Commissioner Gordon, as Batman tonight. He deserves to know. And then, I am bringing him in." Turning to look at Superman he added, "You can help, or you can stay out of the way.

Superman stood there stunned. He could burn, throw, crush, kill this man 100 ways before his next heartbeat and he doesn't even act like he is worried. And based on his heartbeat and respiration, he has been 100% honest with me the entire time, even during the threat. Superman paused, appearing to think it over.

"Deal. Mostly because I want to make sure you aren't a menace to society, but also I need to get my hands on that rock" Superman said, a frown appearing on his brow. Bruce turned, noticing the change in the pitch in his voice. "Something the matter Clark?" Bruce asked with a smirk. Superman shook his head looking at Bruce. "Is there anything you don't know? Something you said earlier, about somebody planting the rock. Who would know it would affect me?"

Bruce stood still pondering the situation. "This is one of those things I don't know, but I will find out. I do have theories, but that is all they are at this time." Turning away he walked for the elevator. "Change clothes, I'll give you the interview you need for your job over lunch, then I have some calls to make." Superman raised his eyebrows. How did he know about that? Shaking his head, baffled by this person but slightly amused, he went to change back into his suit and tie.

**Metropolis June 8****th****, noon**

"Yes of course, I will take the call" Lex replied to his speaker phone. "Hold the rest of my calls and appointments please."

"Lex, I got some information for you. It just came down the wire and my division intercepted it. Triple encryption on the file, but we were able to get in it." the voice on the phone said.

"Indeed" Lex mused. "Well then, lets see what we have to work with my dear."

"Don't call me that Lex. I will work with you, but don't think I like you. During Supermans fight in Metropolis, a skin cell came off and was recovered by our biogenetics group. We are in the fourth stage of developing a clone of sorts. But that's not the big news."

Lex paused with his eyebrows raised. "We have the ability to clone Superman, to have our own guardian, and that's not the big news?"

"No. We know how to kill Superman."

Lex's eyebrows climbed even higher. "I assumed that was impossible. What happened?"

"He was in Gotham and the Batman not only picked a fight with him, but lived to walk away, with barely a scratch. He claims to have found a rock that emits a radiation that weakens Superman and probably would kill him based on exposure time and strength."

"And his price?" Lex asked dryly.

"Enough money to allow him to continue his crusade, and any immunities he can get from the government and law enforcement."

"Done and done" Lex replied. "Arrange to meet him to get the rock, I will have the funds in an account and the information to you within an hour. Ah Amanda. Soon we mere mortals will no longer have to worry about invading aliens, crazed bat people or any other of these recent issues."

"Agreed Mr. Luthor. I will speak with you within the hour." The phone went silent as Amanda Waller hung up the phone, ensuring she was able to show some control to Lex.

Lex smiled at the little games she played. Soon he would have the means to kill Superman, and replace him with an obedient clone all at the same time. Turning back to his computer he pulled up another name, and sent an email. No sense spending all this money on the Batman. It will be cheaper to have him killed.

**Central City June 8****th****, Noon**

Wally West was furious at his college professor. No un-authorized use of the ultrasonic beam generator would be permitted. His experiments were dangerous. Creating objects that could vibrate through steel would be a waste of energy and resources.

Well, unfortunately for his professor, he left his computer unlocked after class and Wally was able to retrieve his password for the lab. He would come back after hours and do his experiment at night, then leave and nobody would be any wiser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gotham Police Department Roof June 8****th****, 8pm**

"Are you sure this is the best way?" Superman inquired.

"Just do it" Bruce growled. "After last night they will be after a Batman. They may think you came to help."

Superman sighed, and floated down three floors to hover outside Commissioner Gordon's office. He tapped gently on the window, and when Gordon turned around with a look of shock on his face, Superman sighed and pointed up. Gordon nodded and grabbed his coat and headed for the roof.

Once on the roof Gordon came to a stop, a little in awe of the man floating 6 inches above the ground in front of him. "I would ask if I could help you, but I seriously doubt I could." Gordon began

Superman pointed to the shadows behind him. "It was his idea Gordon, I am just the messenger in this instance." Gordon looked to the shadows and stepped back a bit. "You" he hissed, going for his gun. Superman casually floated between Gordon and Batman with his hands in the air. "Please Commissioner, hold your fire. I vouch for him. At this point."

"Gordon, you should know it's not me doing the brutal fighting, and the killing. I never crossed that line. Not with the Joker, not even with Bane. You know this."

Gordon paused, the voice sounded much more familiar then the one he spoke to a few nights ago. His fear later that night had been confirmed that something was different. Then after last night, he had to consider Batman to be a real threat.

Gordon looked at Superman's calm expression, Batman's posture the same as he remembered. He re-holstered his gun and wiped his brow. "Well, where the hell have you been? Who is the new guy? I figured radiation poison got to your brain or something."

"I was recovering." Batman said. "As to who it is, remember Blake?" Gordon gasped, then paused and thought. "He did have anger issues, and a burning desire to make changes." He wiped his head again, damn this Gotham humidity.

"Okay, I can understand why you are here, but what about him?" Gordon thumbed at Superman. "Superman shrugged. "I came to help Gotham out how ever I can. It's been an interesting couple of days to say the least."

"So what's the plan then?" Gordon asked.

"I got somebody finding him right now. We stop him, bring him in."

"Simple" Gordon replied. Turning his back to the police station he added "We have to have the new one in custody before we can legally offer you any aide but if you need anything off the books, let me know." Turning around they were both gone. Gordon shook his head. Yep, that was the real one all right.

**Central city June 8****th****, 9pm**

Wally walked through the halls of the university like any other late night graduate student pulling a double. Luckily it was relatively deserted, especially in the area where he was going. Using his professor's passcode, he entered the deserted lab and quickly plugged his jump drive into the control computer. All he had to do was scan for the right frequency to get the metal to vibrate, then increase it and voila, a new sturdier way of building would be presented. Quickly he began powering up the various lab devices taking careful notes, then placed a square of solid steel on top a plate of titanium. His goal was to vibrate the molecules of the steel at such a speed it would slowly start to merge with the titanium, creating an atomic level bonding, stronger than any welding or smelting could ever be.

Once everything was in place, he began the experiment. Slowly he ramped up the ultrasonic generator while monitoring the steel via an electron microscope. Pretty soon he began to see results, and had to use a high speed camera through the microscope to view what was happening. Oddly the molecules weren't vibrating as much as moving extremely fast.

Without any warning the power in the building flickered, and as it did, it reset the position of the ultrasonic beam accelerator to its default location. Unfortunately, it also reset Wally's program, and restarted the accelerator as it was skewing back to default. The beam hit the lens of the microscope, amplified as it blew out ever lens of the microscope, and emerged from the view finder directly into Wally's eyes. He screamed in agony as the remnants of the beam vibrated through his brain, and down his body. With a last gasp, he fell to the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

Five minutes later Wally regained his senses and realized he was two floors below the lab. Dammitt, he thought, the microscope! He turned to run back to the lab, and tripped into the wall. He paused, looking over his shoulder. What the hell? He covered 20ft in the blink of an eye? What had happened to him? He began shaking again, this time with fear, and realized he was sinking into the floor. He jumped up and landed on solid flooring, an expression of horror on his face. He had accomplished his experiment, only instead of a piece of steel, it was him.

He opened the door, looked around, then raced down the hall, covering 50ft in less than a second. Smiling, he began to see there might be some fun to be had, and decided to go outside and take it for a spin.

**Gotham City June 8****th****, 9PM**

Blake/Batman was crouched in the shadows by the pier, waiting for Luthor's contact to arrive via boat. He double checked his equipment to ensure everything was ready to use on a moment's notice. With the information he had, and the simplicity of his demands being met, he became nervous. He had the majority of the rock in a lead line box. A small piece was still integrated into his suit, just in case. When dealing with somebody as powerful as this Lex Luthor appeared to be, you never took chances.

Bruce/Batman, Superman, and Zatana stood on a rooftop, several blocks away from Blakes position. Bruce crouched down with night goggles on staring intently at him. Turning he looked at Superman. "That's him. He appears to be waiting on something, or someone."

Superman scanned the harbor, then paused and seemed to focus on something. "A ship is coming in, with Lex Luthor's graphics on it." He turned and looked at the others. "Why would Lex be meeting Blake?"

"Maybe it's a coincidence? Or maybe Lex is trying to bring guns into the city?" Zatana offered.

"No. Ever since Superman's appearance on earth, Lex has bought out several weapons and technology firms, including parts of WayneTech. I researched briefly into what he was doing and it seems he has scientist working around the clock at new weapons tech." Bruce replied. Turning to look at Superman he added, "Tech that is centered on armor piercing, increased velocity, nano-bots. Stuff designed to take down somebody more powerful than the current military can handle."

Superman looked thoughtfully at the incoming boat. "So Blake decides to sell his stone, and Luthor finds out and agrees to buy."

"Essentially yes." Bruce replied. "However there is more to this than that. Luthor has contacts. One of his contacts reported this to Lex. A middle man who may have their own reasons."

Superman glanced over, slightly intimidated by Batman's analytical mind. Zatana caught the glance and gave an acknowledging grin.

Batman stood up, preparing his line. "I am moving in closer, I want a good visual of who this is, and what goes down. Blake can wait, this is more important. If you two are doing making faces behind my back, let's go." With that last sentence he fired a line across the buildings and swung down to the ground. Chuckling Superman picked Zatana up and began to fly down.

"Don't worry, he grows on you." Zatana said with a laugh. "He does indeed," Superman added with a slight grin.

Two buildings away, a figure moved ever so slowly from the shadows. A distinct blue and orange outfit was layered over what appeared to be a very fit individual. He had observed the Batman, Superman, and the woman leave the roof. Apparently they were here following the new Batman. No worries, he got paid the big bucks, and if he played his cards right, now only could he get the job done, he could accomplish another, almost more important job. With practiced hands he broke down the weapon he had set up, and began installing a new one.

The Luthor owned yacht began docking at the pier, and a well-built man and a nervous looking woman stepped down the plank. The man turned and looked towards the shadows, exactly where Blake was crouched and waved, moving forward.

"Bruce. Bruce do you hear me?" A voice whispered in his ear. "Go ahead Selena, make it fast."

"I searched everywhere, including the hidden places you told me about. Nothing."

"I suspected as much. Get out of there. **_Batman _**out". Batman turned and looked at the others. "I had Catwoman search the cave once Zatana had located Blake. It's not there, which means he has it on him, and will probably be unloading it in a few minutes." Batman looked through his goggles again. "I see one woman, one man, and Blake. It would be foolish to think that was all that was here though. Zatana, keep the woman occupied, Superman, keep the yacht bottled up. I am going to have words with Blake."

Batman crept through the shadows, eyes and ears alert to any noise betraying any hit men or additional complications. He looked up and saw Superman high in the sky, ready to swoop down once the fireworks began. Looking across the alley at Zatana, he saw she was ready, her hands down, her lips moving as she gathered the mystic power to her that she would need.

The large man on the pier moved towards Blake, a disarming smile on his face. "Now, now, hiding in shadows? Is that any way for partners to act? Nathanial Adam, US Air force." Blake stepped forward out of the shadows. "I have no time for games. I got what you need, do you have the wire?"

Captain Adam shook his head. "No time for pleasantries I suppose. I hope this rock does all they claim it will. Clean source of energy, unlimited shelf life. Sounds too good to be true."

Blake paused in shock, then continued on forward. Apparently Luthor hadn't told his flunkies the truth about the rock. "It does." Blake replied. "Your bosses already triple verified my results". Blake held out the hand with the rock in it. Captain Adam opened it, verified it with a picture, and a Geiger counter. In turn, he handed Blake a jump drive. "Plug that in, it has an encrypted link to the money, where you can download it into any bank in the world in under 5 minutes.

Blake nodded, and pulled and extension out of his glove, plugging the drive in. He verified the money and the account, nodded and turned to walk away.

Captain Adam turned and walked back to the boat, the stone secure in a box on his belt. A sudden whoosh of air and the man of steel was between him and the boat. The woman beside him gasped and fell back, almost into the water before Captain Adam grabbed her.

"Superman? What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"The rock captain, I need it. I don't know what you have been told, but the information you gave Blake is incorrect." Superman replied.

"I'm sorry Superman, this rock is the property of the US government now. I can't let you have it."

"And I can't let you turn that rock over to Luthor either" Superman added. Slowly floating down to the dock.

"Luthor? He has nothing to do with this." Adam sputtered.

"Quit talking and take him down" Blake growled, leaping from the shadows, arm extended, green radiation exploding forward. Superman made a quick choice, and lept between the radiation and Captain Adam and the woman, taking the full brunt of the attack in the chest. Mystic energy surrounded him as Zatana stepped from the shadows, her hands up, chanting backwards and she tried to shield and contain the radiation. Blake looked over towards her and shot off two steel bat-a-rangs at her. A dual sounding clang stopped him in his tracks as Bruce stepped between Blake and Zatana, shielding her. "It's over Blake" growled Bruce.

Blake took a quick assessment of the situation and laughed menacingly. "It's never over. After my success with the strange green rock, I experimented with other radiation. If the green one was bad, wait till you get a dose of my special mixture." As he spoke several small balls fell from his hand, rolling past Superman. Captain Adam saw them and grabbed the woman with him and fell on her, trying to shield her. Superman, still weakened waved his hands together, the shock wave blowing the balls past Adam at increased speed. However, as the just cleared him, they exploded, and massive doses of radiation covered Adam. He screamed and threw the woman into the water, trying to keep her safe. Zatana switched her focus to Adam, and began chanting and pulling what she could off him. Bruce blurred forward as only the true Batman could and dealt a vicious blow to Blake's jaw. Blake staggered forward and saw Superman standing. Impossible he thought, he should have been dead from that extra radiation. Falling to the pier he looked up as Bruce stood over him, and Superman floated towards him. "Zatana, get Adam and the woman to the nearest hospital. Call Lucias, tell him we need the new containment suits." Bruce called out. Zatana quickly gathered them together, keeping them all individually shielded, spoke a few words, and floated off towards Gotham's nearest hospital.

Bruce and Superman turned towards Blake. "Come peacefully and we can get you some help, give you some peace" Superman quietly said. Blake looked up, about to speak when twin laser beams pierced his skull and exited out the back. Superman and Batman turned in the direction of the shooting and heard several people screaming "Superman killed him" "Superman is a murderer" and running from the pier.

"I see somebody in orange and blue jumping off the side of the building."

"Later, "Batman interrupted, "We have problems of our own." Police sirens sounded in the distance and Batman turned and ran for the shadows. "Move it Superman, meet me back at the tower."

"But the body, those people, the police, I need to explain." Superman began. "Stay if you want, but odds are those people are Luthor plants, who will tell the cops they saw you kill him. Only chance is to clear out and sort it out later."

Superman paused, then looked up. "I am staying, running only makes me look guilty."

Batman paused, looking down, new respect showing in his eyes. "Fine, I'll send you a lawyer. And find our mystery person."

A brief moment passed as they looked at each other, nodding, then Batman disappeared in the shadows.


End file.
